(a) Field of the Invention
Provided is a three dimensional image display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a three-dimensional (“3D”) image display technology allows a viewer to recognize three dimensional effects of objects using binocular parallax that is the most important factor for recognizing three dimensional effects from a short distance. In the 3D image display technology, different two-dimensional (“2D”) images are transmitted to the left eye and the right eye, respectively, and when the image transmitted to the left eye (hereafter, referred to as “left eye image”) and the image transmitted to the right eye (hereafter, referred to as “right eye image”) are transmitted to the brain, the left eye image and the right eye image are converged in the brain and recognized as a three dimensional image having depth perception.
A 3D image display device uses binocular parallax and is typically classified into a stereoscopic type using shutter glasses or polarized glasses and an autostereoscopic type by arranging a lenticular lens and a parallax barrier in the display panel without glasses.
In the shutter glass type of the 3D image display device, the left eye image and right eye image are separately and continuously output, and the left eye shutter and the right eye shutter of the shutter glass are selectively opened and closed, thereby displaying three dimensional images,.
In the shutter glass type, a 2D mode and a 3D mode may be efficiently switched, and data may not be lost in the 2D and 3D modes. However, a crosstalk phenomenon by interfering the left eye image and the right eye image with each other may be generated, thereby deteriorating display quality of the 3D image.
Timing for applying voltage typically depends on the position of a panel. In general, when the panel is scanned toward a lower part from an upper part of the panel, timing for applying voltage to the lower part of the panel is delayed, and a time to output an image in the lower part of the panel may not be sufficient. Accordingly, the crosstalk phenomenon may be substantially generated in the lower part of the panel than in the upper part of the panel.